<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You by Charlee422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671444">I've Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422'>Charlee422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Eight is Fate, Gen, Good Leader Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han-centric, OT8, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Sasaeng Fan(s), Social Anxiety, based off of en-hyphen's mob at airport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray Kids are swarmed by a mob of sasaeng fans at an airport, and of course that never ends well. </p><p>Very little blood described. </p><p>OT8 Eight is Fate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble &amp; Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a private schedule, the airport would hopefully be empty due to the virus so security would be scarce, leaving Stray Kids unprotected if there were to be large crowds and “fans”. Jisung’s hands couldn’t stop shaking as they sat in the van on the way to the airport, his body close to shivering from the dread that filled his bones. Most of the van was silent with the exception of soft snores and mumbling coming from the back row, most likely Hyunjin and Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stray Kids was split into two vans. Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin in one van with two managers and the rest in the other van with the last manager. Jisung leaned his head against the cold window as his legs bounced in a nonsensical pattern. Jeongin whined at the bouncing movement and jabbed at Jisung’s arm for him to stop. Jisung stilled his legs just as the airport came into view, the van rolling to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung reached over the back of his seat to wake Minho up, leaving Hyunjin for Jeongin much to the maknae’s dismay. Once everyone was awake, they adjusted their hoodies and masks to hide themselves from the crowd that would be in the airport. The two managers climbed out first, followed by Jeongin and Jisung, the back row last in stepping out of the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The managers instructed them to stick close together and make sure that they had eyes on each other at all times, apparently the other van had gotten there first and struggled against a large mob, the boys immediately knew that a sasaeng had somehow gotten ahold of their schedule and the inside of the airport would not be pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slipped into his own and he knew it was Minho's, Hyunjin was on one side of Jeongin with Minho on the other side of the maknae to keep him away from the impending mob. With only their two managers protecting them from the “fans” waiting for them inside, they entered the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stale air of the airport rushed in and out of Jisung’s lungs as his nails dug into Minho's hand. He could vaguely hear the managers shouting of the screams of the girls crowding around them, flashing from their cameras left the boys blind as they were pushed around in the mob. Jisung could feel bodies pressed against his own and flinched at every high-pitched word screeched in his ear as “fans” touched them as they pleased. He could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he stared at the ground, watching as the feet got closer and closer to his own, most of them stepping on his or the manager’s who was in front of him, an arm outstretched to shield the four boys from the mob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His empty hand was clenched into a tight fist, nails penetrating his palm hard enough to draw blood as they struggled to get past the mob. Two small hands grabbed his fist and pulled. The pull caught him off guard and the momentum sent him into the crowd of screaming sasaengs, away from the other members and two managers. His eyes met Minho’s before he was surrounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked scream left his lips as he tumbled to the ground, his head smacking against the ground harshly, leaving his ears ringing and vision filled with black spots. Jisung attempted to curl into a ball to protect himself from the crowd but the feet around him grew frantic and suddenly they were stepping on him, kicking his body as they surrounded  him or the boys, he couldn’t tell through the muffled yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain blossomed across his body as he attempted to stand up or at least sit up. The screams continued to abuse his ears and he looked down at the ground as the flashing lights closed in. The world spinned as he stared at the white flooring between his shaking hands, a red dot suddenly appeared and he tilted his head in confusion. Another dot followed and he raised his hand to his head, pulling his fingers away to reveal red fingers. He didn’t have much time to freak out before the world went black and his body collapsed to the ground, a sickening thump silenced by the shouting of the mob around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s heart stopped when Jisung’s sweaty palm was separated from his. He whipped his head around just in time to see Jisung’s frightened eyes meet his before disappearing into the mob. Minho screamed for the younger and attempted to go after him but was stopped by the closest manager, who grabbed onto his sleeve and began to drag him through the crowd, the others following because of their chain link of hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main dancer yelled at the manager to stop, to go back for the maknae of 3RACHA, to do anything except leave Jisung behind. The manager exclaimed that they had to get to the airplane so that they could reconnect with the rest of the group and get help from security and the other manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like centuries had passed until Chan’s worried face came into view. The other members were seated behind the leader who stood directly behind a line of security guards, his eyes searching the crowd for the rest of his boys. Jeongin cried out to his hyung and flung himself into the line of security guards, knowing that Chan would catch him (and he did). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched as the three managers and four guards disappeared back into the mob, going to where Jisung hopefully was. The rest of Stray Kids sat in anticipation as they waited for their last member to return. Despite the rowdiness of the crowd, Jeongin had fallen asleep in Chan’s lap, tear marks still wet on his face as his hands subconsciously clenched Chan’s hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found him. They found Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rapper was held on one of the manager’s backs, surrounded by the other managers and guards on all sides. The way that Jisung’s arms weren't wrapped around the manager’s neck set alarms blaring through the group’s heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining guards ushered the idol group into one of the private waiting rooms, the sounds of the shrill screams immediately silenced by the walls. The manager carefully lowered Jisung’s limp body onto the ground with the assistance of one of the other managers. The boys immediately attempted to crowd around their fellow member and check on him, but were eventually shooed away by a medic who entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as the medic checked Jisung’s body found injuries, their hearts clenching at the bruises that were beginning to blossom over the boy’s stomach and the dried blood caked to the back of his head. The medic eventually assured them that there was no internal damage evident and he wasn’t showing the signs of a concussion, giving Jisung a clean slate if the rapper took a few painkillers and rested his body. They all sighed in relief at the medic’s news. Jisung was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stray Kids missed their flight, but it was entirely forgotten once Jisung woke up. Minho might have shed a few tears but if you asked him he would deny, almost all of them would. They waited until the crowd dissipated before they returned to the vans, exhaustion weighing their limbs down as they flopped into their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys decided to end their day with a blanket fort in the living room with tons of “illegal food” and Disney movies, although they didn’t even make it through one before they were all out. When Jisung had a nightmare that night, Minho pulled the younger into his chest and rocked them back and forth, a single whisper repeating through the air, </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you go again, I promise. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>